


A Priori

by setos_puppy



Category: Dollhouse, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dollhouse Universe, Dubious Ethics, I'm sorry I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kurt Hummel is a Doll, M/M, Maybe Dubious Consent?, mentions of abuse, this is still one of my favourite things I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Dave is allowed a glimpse back to his normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Priori

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered seeing a prompt on glee_kink that asked for a merge between Dollhouse and Glee where Kurt was a Doll. To say the idea chipped away at my resolve is an understatement. This got away from me. It took over my brain and demanded to be written. This fic is set within the "Dollhouse" universe, but does not employ any of it's characters (except for a brief cameo appearance by Topher Brink). Knowledge of the universe is an asset. I am unapologetic for this fic and it's emotions.

Slowly the blue-white light began to fade, the buxom, brunette Latina arching off the comfortable chair, her hands curled in pain before she slowly relaxed into the chair. She was being watched by a pretty blonde with steely blue-grey eyes framed behind chic glasses. The hum and whir of the machine fell into silence as the light clicked off and the Latina woman opened her eyes groggily.  
  
  
“Hello Zeta,” a dark haired man greeted, a hint of a smile on his face, “how are you feeling?”  
  
  
The brunette - Zeta’s - brows furrowed in momentary confusion that flicked across her pretty face. “Did I fall asleep?”  
  
  
The man nodded slightly, turning his eyes towards the computer monitors behind him. “For a little while.”  
  
  
The brunette nodded her head and sat up in the long, semi-reclining chair. “Shall I go now?”  
  
  
The man turned back to her, humming in the back of his throat. “If you like.”  
  
  
Zeta slid up from the chair and smoothed her hands down her loose, comfortable clothes before walking out of the room with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
  
“She seemed to enjoy herself on this one,” the blonde wearing the glasses said, casually putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.  
  
  
“Mmm,” the brunette male replied non-verbally, picking up a large cartridge from the back of the chair and placed it down next to the computers. “You don’t need to stay in here with me while I wipe if you don’t want to Britney.”  
  
  
Britney sighed, nodding her head. “I know. I just... I like to think she feels safe with me here.”  
  
  
Dave, the man who was tapping away at the computers, turned back to her with a smile. “I’m sure she does.”  
  
  
“Anyway, I need to get debriefed, so I’ll see you later?”  
  
  
Dave nodded his head. “Yeah, have a good night.”  
  
  
Britney waved as she slid out of the messy, homey lab and walked towards the elevators to speak with the head of the New York City branch of the Dollhouse, William Schuester. She watched, from the high arching windows looking down into the atrium, as various Dolls milled about in blissful ignorance. Huffing a sigh, feeling a headache coming on, Britney walked into the shiny elevators, punched the button for the penthouse and rubbed her temples.  
  
  
~*~  
  
 _”I can’t believe you’re doing this much for me! I’m only going away for two months.”  
  
  
“Paris is a huge deal. You can’t tell me you’re not stoked.”  
  
  
“Maybe a little. Still, you don’t need to blow your new paycheck on me for a huge dinner out. We could have just stayed in.”  
  
  
“You’re worth it.”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“You wished to see me, sir?”  
  
  
Will Schuester looked up from the files on his desk and gave a smile to the tall, muscular brunette who had walked into his office. “Yes, of course Finn, please have a seat.” Will stood from his desk, tucking his tie back into his jacket as he did so. “Drink?”  
  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
  
Will nodded his head, taking a file from his second in command, Sue before shooing her off with a wave of his file and a “have a good night” before he made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a steaming mug. He added a liberal amount of milk before taking a long sip and making his way over to the desk, dropping the new folder down and sitting back in his chair.  
  
  
“May I ask why I’m here?”  
  
  
“Mmm,” Will acknowledged, nodding his head and lowering his mug, “right. Dave has to run some yearly diagnostics on Lambda. I know you’re new to the whole thing, you’ve only been with us two months, but I wanted to give you some advance notice.”  
  
  
“Oh, when will the diagnostic start?”  
  
  
Will took a glance at his watch. “Midnight.”  
  
  
Finn’s mouth twisted up. “But that’s in forty-five minutes! He’s already asleep!”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll deactivate his pod, you’ll retrieve him, tell him it’s time for a treatment, take him to Dave and then you’re excused.”  
  
  
“Shouldn’t I--”  
  
  
Will looked up sharply from his file. “You’ll be excused. Lambda will be offline for the next twenty four hours. Go home, get some rest.”  
  
  
Finn huffed in anger, his hands clenching into fists. He may have been new, but he wasn’t stupid. He could smell suspicious things from a mile away, and this whole thing smelled fishy. “Fine.”  
  
  
Will smiled pleasantly and turned his eyes back to his file folder. “Thank you, Mr. Hudson.”  
  
  
Finn shoved himself out of the chair, annoyed, and stalked his way towards the office door.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 _”This place is packed. You didn’t think to make a reservation?”  
  
  
“I didn’t think I needed to! Who knew that a restaurant where meals are two hundred dollars a plate would be so packed?  
  
  
The smaller of the two giggled, tugging lightly on the bigger arm. “C’mon. Let’s go to that hole in the wall you took me when we first started dating.”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Finn shifted his weight as he stood at the foot of Lambda’s pod, waiting. He watched as the light signalling the lock on the pod went dark and slid to his knees. His palms pressed flat to the glass and he pushed down slightly before sliding the glass towards himself, opening the pod easily. Lambda was curled on his side, one hand resting under the regulation pillow, the other resting under his face. He looked so small, frail and pale in the dim lights of the pod chamber and sleeping.  
  
  
“Lambda?” Finn whispered, wondering if he should reach out and shake the sleeping Doll.  
  
  
The Doll twisted, his eyes blinking open as he woke, showing the steely blue-grey of them as he sat up slowly, confusion on his face. “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Finn assured, offering his hand to the Doll, who took it without hesitation and pulled himself up. “It’s time for a treatment.”  
  
  
Lambda smiled softly as he climbed out of the pod. “I like my treatments.”  
  
  
They slipped into the hall before making their way into a changing area, sometimes with a certain imprint, Dave liked them to be dressed readily instead of picking out their own outfits. After a few minutes, Lambda stepped out of the room, dressed in a pair of faded dark jeans and a long, white sweater with buttons.  
  
  
Finn lead his Doll down the halls and up the stairs to Dave’s lab and watched as Dave turned from his computer, which was open on Skype with a dirty blond haired male wearing what looked to be a Bluetooth piece and who was chewing idly at some licorice and smiled. He pointed Finn in the direction of the chair and turned back in his own to the screen.  
  
  
“I’ll call you back, Topher, I’ve got my yearly diagnostic.”  
  
  
“Talk to you later, man-friend. Good luck.”  
  
  
Dave climbed out of the chair and made his way towards a panel behind his desk. He punched in a keycode and the panel slid open, revealing a vault. Turning to look at Finn, who respectfully turned his head, Dave looked back to the vault and after a few turns of the combination wheel, opened it. He rotated through a few imprint wedges before pulling one out gingerly and closed everything back up.  
  
  
“Lambda, if you could sit, please.”  
  
  
The pale, dark haired Doll climbed into the chair, his eyes tracking Dave as the specialist moved about. A smile ghosting over Lambda’s otherwise blank features.  
  
  
“You can leave now,” Dave said to Finn, queuing up some things on his computer screens.  
  
  
“But...”  
  
  
Dave whirled, pulling the wedge from its resting place and looked up at Finn. “Trust me, you don’t need to be here. Go home, sleep, watch football, go out, have a good time and be here for ten tomorrow night.”  
  
  
Finn’s mouth turned down in a frown and he looked to Lambda who was watching both of them passively before looking back to Dave. “Why’d you make him change?”  
  
  
“It’s what he was wearing during last year’s diagnostic. Consistency is key.”  
  
  
Finn’s face looked doubtful but he sighed and nodded. “Alright. See you tomorrow night.”  
  
  
Dave watched Finn go before closing the door to his lab and shutting the blinds, cutting off any prying outside glance. Tapping his fingers idly against the wedge he looked to Lambda and smiled, Lambda smiled back. Rounding his way to the input, Dave pushed the wedge into the slot in the wall and smiled when a green light blinked. Pulling the wedge back out, Dave placed it delicately into the slot and walked over to the desk where his row of computers sat.  
  
  
Dave took in a deep breath and shut his eyes before exhaling slowly. “Here goes.” Punching his finger down on the enter key, Dave swallowed thickly and turned.  
  
  
The chair had reclined, the blue light flickered on and Lambda’s back arched off the chair, his eyes wide. Quiet, choked noises of pain left his throat as he jerked in place. Dave’s eyes lowered and he took a few steps forward before a step to the left as the humming of the machines increased before there was a low click and he looked up when the light switched off and the chair inclined a bit.  
  
  
Lambda’s eyes, which had wrenched shut at some point, opened and a wide smile broke out over his face. “David!”  
  
  
Dave’s face broke into a grin and he caught the small, lithe form as it shot towards him. They embraced tightly and Dave’s hand curled into the dark hair as he walked backwards slightly, relief flooding his body. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve had to work so much. I just got back from Paris and as soon as I got in from the airport they took me in for my treatment. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!”  
  
  
Dave pulled his head back and pressed his forehead to the Doll’s smiling as he rubbed their noses together. “As if I’d miss our anniversary.”  
  
  
Delicate hands framed his face and thumbs brushed away his joyful tears. “I was only gone two months! Did you miss me that much?”  
  
  
Dave’s arms wrapped tighter around the slim body, his eyes slipping shut as he took in a deep breath. “It felt like so much longer. God, Kurt, I’ve missed you.”  
  
  
Soft kisses pressed against Dave’s neck as Kurt snuggled closer. “So, what are we doing for our anniversary?”  
  
  
“I was thinking... We’d go home first, since you just got in, maybe a shower, or a bath. Some us time. I make you breakfast in bed, we have long, steamy bedroom sessions. We get some dinner and see a play, and maybe if we’re both feeling up to it, some more bedroom activites.”  
  
  
Kurt smiled against Dave’s neck and slid his arms up Dave’s back, he pulled away, smiling widely. “That gets a definite yes vote from me.”  
  
  
Dave smiled and took Kurt’s hand, twining their fingers together. “C’mon. We’ll catch a cab.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 _”So...” Kurt started, pushing his fettuccine around on the plate before twirling some onto his fork with the aid of his spoon. “Tell me about this new place where you work.”  
  
  
“It’s not that great. I spend most of my days locked up in a lab looking at brain scans.”  
  
  
Kurt pulled a face and laughed when Dave rolled his eyes. He chewed on a piece of garlic bread before taking a sip of his wine. “You can do all that smart science-y stuff and they shoved you in a box?”  
  
  
Dave shrugged and took a bite of his lasanga. “It’s paying more than I could expect. Maybe by the time you’re back from Paris I’ll have gotten that loft near Broadway you wanted.”  
  
  
Kurt’s smile widened and he leaned over the rickety Formica topped table and braced his hands on Dave’s shoulders as he pressed their mouths together. He pulled away a few long seconds later and smiled. “I love you.”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Kurt panted as he reclined on the large, plush bed, throwing an arm over his head as he smiled and turned to look at Dave, who smiled back at him pleasantly.  
  
  
“That,” Kurt breathed out, sliding next to Dave, throwing a leg over Dave’s hip, “was amazing. And worth the wait.”  
  
  
Dave hummed, trailing a hand down Kurt’s spine, smiling at the way Kurt shivered under his fingers. “Did you miss me while you were gone?”  
  
  
“Every day. I would have called more but I was so busy.” Kurt rested his head on Dave’s chest and looked up at his face. “Do you forgive me?”  
  
  
Dave laughed softly, shaking his head as he trailed a hand down Kurt’s arm and back up, feeling the jut of his shoulder, over his silk soft skin. “Who would have thought after all that shit we did in high school that we’d end up here?”  
  
  
Kurt laughed as well, sitting up sightly. “And engaged no less.”  
  
  
“Oh, that reminds me.” Dave shifted so he was resting against the headboard, he reached up and unclasped the ball chain around his neck and slid the platinum band off and handed it to Kurt. Watching in delight as the slimmer man slid it onto his ring finger.  
  
  
“Thanks for keeping it safe.” Kurt stretched and pulled the covers over his body. “Didn’t you mention something about a bath?”  
  
  
“I think I did.”  
  
  
Kurt stood from the bed, unashamed of his nakedness and rounded his way to Dave’s side of the bed. “I’ll go start it.”  
  
  
Dave rolled onto his side and watched Kurt retreat with a smile.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Finn Hudson was angry. Actually, he was  **seething**. He had stayed behind, not to barge in on any integral work, but he had promised to always take care of Lambda. He was in charge of the Doll’s safety, he was responsible with his life. Now Finn watched as Dave walked out of the lab, hand in hand, with a likely imprinted Lambda.  
  
  
Gritting his teeth, Finn stalked towards the elevator and jabbed his finger so hard into the button it hurt. The elevator arrived with a cheery ‘ping’ and Finn stepped on, pushing the button for Will Schuester’s office and leaned against the wall, trying to breathe deeply. The elevator glided to a stop and the doors opened and Finn walked the short distance down the hall to Will Schuester’s office and pushed the door open.  
  
  
“What the  _hell_  is going on here, Schuester?!”  
  
  
Will looked up from his computer and pushed back from the desk, he took a long sip of his coffee and nodded to the plush chair across from his desk. “Sit, Mr. Hudson.”  
  
  
Finn crossed the expansive office and sunk into the seat, he took the glass of scotch when it was pressed into his hands and took a long, slow sip. “Can you please just tell me the truth for once?”  
  
  
Will eyed Finn for a long moment as he rounded his desk again and sat in the comfortable leather chair. “What do you know about Mr. Karofsky, Finn?”  
  
  
“He went to New York Tech; juggled a double major between computer science and medicine, he graduated early, Rossum snapped him up and he was put into the Dollhouse. He lives just off of 40th street, but he spends most of his time in the Dollhouse.”  
  
  
The Dollhouse director nodded and took a long swallow of his coffee. “And what about Lambda?”  
  
  
Finn rose a brow. “He’s a Doll?”  
  
  
A smile ghosted over the older man’s face and he nodded his head. “Yes, he is a Doll. With two years left on his contract.”  
  
  
“What does this have to do with him lying and signing a Doll out?”  
  
  
Will stood up again and made his way over to a locked file cabinet. The blond pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cabinet’s third drawer. Pulling it out, Will bent down, flicking his fingers over a multitude of file folders. “H... Hammberg, Hodges, aha.” Straightening, Will pulled out a file folder that looked like every other one.  
  
  
Finn tracked the director as he dropped the file to the desk in front of Finn. Swallowing the last of his scotch, Finn picked up the file and turned it in his hands, reading off the name on the tab:  _ **Kurt Hummel**_. He lifted his head to look at Will before sitting back and opening the file and beginning to read.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 _Kurt took a bite of his raspberry ripple cheesecake before narrowing his eyes as he saw Dave’s fork inch towards his plate. He battled Dave’s fork off, giggling the whole while before taking a forkful of his cake and offered it to Dave. Dave grinned and leaned forward, taking the offered bite with a low moan.  
  
  
“So,” Kurt said, sitting back and taking a sip of his coffee. “You don’t think you’ll be too lonely without me?”  
  
  
“I’ll just work more. You just go and enjoy Paris. Model that sexy ass of yours off and come back to me in one piece.”  
  
  
“Sexy ass, hm?”  
  
  
“Mmhmm.” Dave took a long swallow of his coffee. “Maybe you’ll let me at it before your early morning flight?”  
  
  
Kurt tipped his head to the side and smiled, wrapping his hands around the mug of his coffee. “Maybe.”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Kurt rolled over in bed, yawning widely as he snuggled into the warm space where Dave had sprawled during the night. He spread his limbs out like a starfish as he breathed in the smell of fresh laundry in the crisp sheets, as well as the lingering smells of Dave’s cologne, shampoo and maybe just a subtle hint of sex. It smelled like home. So unlike the pretentious Paris hotels that smelled like bleach and coffee.  
  
  
“Are you awake and ready for breakfast or do you want to go back to bed?”  
  
  
Kurt rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his head, uncaring as the sheets rode low and exposed his body. He felt wanton and sexy; so what if he wanted to flirt with his soon-to-be husband. “What time is it?”  
  
  
“Almost one. We slept late.”  
  
  
Kurt laughed. “We didn’t fall asleep until four.”  
  
  
“That was entirely your fault. You were the one who decided to get aggressive.”  
  
  
Kurt hummed mindlessly and let his eyes slide shut as he thought about the question. “What’s for breakfast?”  
  
  
“Crepès, over-medium eggs, and turkey bacon.”  
  
  
“You spoil me.”  
  
  
Dave chuckled and turned from the bedroom. “Coffee or orange juice?”  
  
  
“Juice please,” Kurt called after the taller man, rolling back onto his stomach to watch Dave retreat, frowning at the bathrobe that impeded his vision.  
  
  
Dave returned carefully balancing two bed trays and handed one to Kurt before setting his down on his night table before climbing back in bed. “I haven’t slept that well since you left.”  
  
  
“Same,” Kurt echoed, making a happy noise as he took a bite of his crepe. “I missed your cooking.”  
  
  
Dave grinned and turned his head, pressing his mouth to Kurt’s before leaning back. “Tell me about Paris.”  
  
  
“Eurgh. I don’t want to talk about it. Why don’t you tell me how work is going for you. Any new breakthroughs? Have you found out a lot?”  
  
  
“Work is slow. I like to think I’m helping people, though. I don’t get out much.”  
  
  
“I hope that’ll change now that I’m back home.”  
  
  
Dave paused in his eating and set his tray aside, swallowing the bit of bacon in his mouth before he moved close to Kurt. “I’ll always come home to you. If I could I would spend every waking hour with you.”  
  
  
Kurt took Dave’s hand a squeezed it. “I know you would, but if you did we’d be living in Central Park.”  
  
  
Dave laughed shortly and took up his tray. “So, what do you want to do after breakfast?”  
  
  
“Quick shower, get dressed, maybe we can watch a movie or two? I don’t know what time you booked the restaurant for.”  
  
  
“About five. The play starts at six thirty.”  
  
  
“Alright, movies, then dinner, then play.”  
  
  
Dave nodded, his hand squeezing at Kurt’s when he realized their fingers were still threaded together. “Hey, Kurt?”  
  
  
“Hm?” Kurt looked up, poking a piece of the toast Dave had also made into his egg and taking a bite.  
  
  
Dave’s thumb traced the ring on Kurt’s finger. “Happy anniversary.”  
  
  
Kurt leaned over, pressing their mouths together sweetly. “Happy anniversary, David.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 _It was late by the time they left the restaurant. They had a brief argument as they left about flagging down a cab, but Kurt insisted on taking the subway. He liked the anonymity and it was relatively quiet and worry free at night.  
  
  
Kurt turned as he walked down the street, spinning to face Dave, walking backwards through the street without a problem. “So, I have a plan...”  
  
  
“Oh? What’s that?” Dave asked, catching up to Kurt and sliding an arm around his shoulders as he caught up to his fiance.  
  
  
They stopped at a crosswalk and Kurt pushed up on his toes, pulling Dave down to his level. “You and me, and that set of new handcuffs you bought. We can test them out on the headboard.”  
  
  
Dave gave a wolfish smirk and tugged on Kurt as they were given the signal to cross. “That sounds like the best plan ever. Then we’ll take a short nap and head to the airport.”  
  
  
Kurt nodded his head as they walked down the dim, slightly slick staircase to get to the subway platform below. A quick swipe of their metro cards and they slip through the turn-styles and down another set of stairs. On the platform half of the lights are dead and one is flickering in threat to die and Kurt grumbles in annoyance, sitting down on the bright yellow metal bench and crossed his arms and legs. Dave grinned, leave it to Kurt to pout about waiting for a train. Then again, it was late and even with the security, there were still weekly reports on attacks in stations.  
  
  
Dave inched subconsciously closer to Kurt.  
  
  
The loud blare of  _Independent Women_  startled Kurt and he pulled his his iPhone out of his pocket and clicked the answer button. “Hey Mercedes.” There was a pause and Kurt laughed. “No, we’re just on our way home, we went out for a late dinner. I wish I had a chance to stop over and say goodbye.... I know! I -- hang on, this reception is shitty.” Kurt stood up from his seat, frowning at the face of his phone as he walked a little, lifting his phone as he tried to get bars of reception. He turned to look at Dave. “I’m going to look for a place that will give me less static.”  
  
  
Dave nodded raptly, knowing better than trying to get between Kurt and Mercedes. “Train comes in ten.”  
  
  
Kurt nodded and pressed his phone to his ear, pressing his other hand to his ear. “God, one thing I hate about the subways is the interference. Can you hear me better?”  
  
  
Dave snorted, remembering the silly commercials from high school and watched as Kurt retreated into the shadowed part of the platform. He felt on edge, but there was no one else on the platform, so he knew he was worrying for nothing. He heard Kurt shifting, illuminated every so often by the flash and glow of his screen as he waved his phone around.  
  
  
“I’ll see you when I get ba-- ‘Cedes?” Kurt let out an exasperated scream. “Dropped call! Unbelievable!”  
  
  
Dave looked into the shadow, hearing shuffling about and felt his hands curl instinctively. His heart starting to pound in anxiousness. “Kurt?” His voice echoed in the empty, stone chamber, setting his nerves even further on edge. “Kurt?”  
  
  
Something wasn’t right.  
  
  
Steeling himself, Dave moved towards the other side of the platform. If this was Kurt’s idea of a sick joke, it wasn’t funny. A heavy body or two checked into him, sending him stumbling into the wall. Dave turned, his eyes squinting to adjust in the darkness and he lashed out blindly. He had been wrong. They hadn’t been alone. There were predators waiting for the opportune moment.  
  
  
Nasty things that went bump in the night.  
  
  
Dave felt the heavy press of a body against his side and he swallowed thickly as he heard the low, distinct click of a gun slide before the hard jab of the weapon pressed against his ribs. Oh God, they were going to die in a decrepit subway station before either of them reached thirty. He had to stay calm; try to figure out how many of them there were. He knew fighting would be stupid and a sure way to a quick death.  
  
  
“I have money.” He tried for a calm voice but it came out high and choked. “I’ll give it all to you. The PIN to all of my credit cards. The keys to my car. To my apartment. Whatever you want.”  
  
  
There was a raspy chuckle in darkness and Dave’s breath hitched. He didn’t move but his eyes darted around futilely in the darkness, looking for the source. A man, large, even larger than Dave; bulky and strong and cruel, stepped into the light. One of his meaty hands was wrapped around the back of Kurt’s neck and Dave felt his stomach drop, everything inside of him surging with the compulsion to grab Kurt and run.  
  
  
A sleek gun was pressed to Kurt’s temple and Kurt’s face, which looked surprisingly stoic, was streaked with tears. His eyes were wide with fright and glistening with tears as he looked towards Dave. Dave’s heart twisted and he looked back, trying his best to assure Kurt with his eyes that everything was going to be alright.  
  
  
“We can have anything we want, mm?” The man who was holding Kurt asked, shaking Kurt hard by the neck. His voice was thick, heavy with an accent that sounded Eastern European. “What if I want this one? What if I want him and I want you to watch?”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Kurt’s fingers threaded with Dave’s as they walked down the street. Humming pleasantly as he rested his head on Dave’s shoulder comfortably.  
  
  
Dinner had been amazing. They had gone to a high-end restaurant and ate a ridiculous amount of food that cost an obscene amount of money. By the time it had been over, both of them were pleasantly stuffed and giddy from wine.  
  
  
They got to the play early and secluded themselves in their private balcony. With the hall empty of all but a few, Kurt smirked at Dave before he had wickedly slid to his knees. It was an understatement to say that Dave had responded eagerly in kind. It was their anniversary - four years of being together - and to think that in the beginning everyone said it wouldn’t last.  
  
  
 _That Phantom of the Opera_  had been beautiful. Even Dave enjoyed it - though he had expected to see a more grotesque face, maybe something with a pig nose. Kurt had cried, giving a standing ovation before throwing his arms around Dave in thanks. On their way out, Kurt had impulsively purchased a figurine of Christine and the Phantom, in the infamous scene where he reveals his face to her. The piece played  _Music of the Night_  when wound up and Kurt talked about placing it on their dresser.  
  
  
They bought ice cream and headed back out into the humid early summer air.  
  
  
“C’mon, let’s sit.” Kurt tugged Dave to a bench and sat down, licking at his mint chocolate chip ice cream. “Today was amazing, David.”  
  
  
Dave smiled and crunched on his waffle cone. “Amazing day for an amazing boyfriend.”  
  
  
Kurt beamed and leaned forward, pressing their cold mouths together. Their tongues meshed and Kurt picked up the lingering flavours of coffee ice cream on Dave’s tongue. He pulled back and chewed on his cone, watching as Dave tossed out his napkins and sat back down. Dave watched Kurt, smiling faintly, spinning his matching platinum band on his ring finger nervously.  
  
  
“What’s up? You only twist your ring when you’re stressed.”  
  
  
Dave looked down at his hands and dropped them, taking Kurt’s free one. “Nothing. Just thinking about work.”  
  
  
Kurt nodded and finished his ice cream, wiping his hands on a wet nap and tossing it in the garbage. He pressed his lips to Dave’s temple and smiled. “Better?”  
  
  
Dave grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Much. Hey, before we head home do you want to get your treatment? It’s on the way.”  
  
  
Kurt nodded his head, standing from the bench and taking up the bag with his souvenir with one hand and Dave’s hand with the other. “Can you flag a cab?  
  
  
Dave nodded, squeezing Kurt’s fingers to the point where it bordered on painful. “Yeah.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 _Dave wavered on his knees as the support of the thug suddenly vanished and he and Kurt were left alone in the too big, too quiet subway station. He slid down the wall, sickness settled deep in his stomach, his lip bruised and broken from biting down to keep himself from satisfying the attackers with his screams.  
  
  
Kurt lay half on his stomach, half on his side, his breathing shallow and uneven. Shudders tore through his body as his dirtied hands clawed and curled weakly against the concrete floor. There was blood; so much blood. Caked on Kurt’s face from the blows felled as punishment, on the back of his head and neck from where they pulled at his hair and pressed the butt and barrels of their guns in too hard. It was in Kurt’s jeans, all over his new sweater, up his back.  
  
  
They had used their bodies and their guns. They had showed no mercy, even when he pleaded. When both of them pleaded.  
  
  
Dave inched towards Kurt, who was quietly making whimpering and choking noises; like the bile was trapped inside of him. Kurt jerked violently when Dave drew too close for comfort, shivers and mewls overtaking him. Dave waited, crouched on his knees, his posture as relaxed as he could manage; trying to come off as nonthreatening as possible.  
  
  
After what felt like ages Kurt lifted his eyes to Dave’s face and then lowered them away immediately in shame. “I’m sorry.” It came out as a desperate, quiet wail as Kurt fell forward onto the stone, the sobs shaking his form. Dave chanced it. He went slow, starting when Kurt grabbed hold of his knee and pressed his face into his leg. “David, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Dave didn’t know where to touch. Didn’t want to touch. Wanted to touch too much. He lightly pressed his hand atop one of the ones Kurt held to his knee with. Kurt’s hand jerked and Dave retracted his hand quickly, regretting his haste. Kurt tried to move, his body trembling with the effort.  
  
  
“It isn’t your fault, Kurt. It’s not your fault.”  
  
  
Kurt sobbed against his knee, the apologies echoing in a broken whisper. He was deep in shock, curled against Dave in the best fetal position he could manage, clinging to him with all he hand. All Dave wanted was to pull Kurt into his arms and absorb his pain. Vanish it away like it was nothing.  
  
  
“I’ll make you better, Kurt. I promise.” Dave fumbled with Kurt’s iPhone, slick and sticky with blood. He smeared the screen with his bloodied fingers as he dialled and put the phone to his ear before looking down as Kurt grabbed his other hand and nuzzled into it.  
  
  
Four rings and the line connected. “This is William Schuester, how can I help you?”  
  
  
“Schuester. It’s Dave Karofsky.” Dave’s eyes slid to Kurt’s prone form and his hand tightened around the phone. “I need a favour.”_  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Finn smiled brightly when the elevator door slid open. Right on time. Ten o’clock. There was a brief flash of shock on Dave’s face but it vanished quickly and he nodded to Finn. They could argue later.  
  
  
“Hi,” Kurt greeted, his eyes raking over Finn, brow furrowing a little. “You look familiar, do I know you?”  
  
  
Finn shook his head, all charming smiles and passivity. “I guess I have one of those faces. Are you here for a treatment?”  
  
  
“Yep.” Kurt breezed out of the elevator following after Finn, talking a mile a minute about the day’s activities.  
  
  
Dave took a deep breath, twisting the plastic bag containing the musical figurine in his hands before stepping off the elevator and making his way towards the lab. When he arrived, Kurt was sitting casually in the chair, chatting away with Finn. He brightened when he spotted Dave and wiggled in his seat.  
  
  
“Let’s get this over with so we can go home.”  
  
  
Dave nodded. There was one thing he was grateful for, and it was the failsafe that meant that Kurt wouldn’t question why  _he_  was the one giving the treatment. “Just a sec, you’re always in a hurry.”  
  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, pouting in an adorable way when Dave shot him a look. Dave picked up the wedge and slid it into the chair before striding over the to computers and bringing up all the necessary programs. Dave paused and pulled out the box, gently he pulled out the figurine, examining the painted porcelain and ran his thumbs over the figures. He twisted the turnkey on the bottom as tight as it would go before setting it down beside his computer.  
  
  
Dave turned, his hands gripping at the pressed wood counters before he surged forward and pressed his mouth to Kurt’s. “I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Dave backed up, his eyes locked with Kurt’s before he pressed his thumb down on the enter key with a shaky exhale. The chair whirred to life, reclining and the light flashing on. Kurt arched off the chair, head tipping back as he jerked in place, hands curled on the arm of the chair. The light turned off and the chair righted itself.  
  
  
“Did I fall asleep?”  
  
  
Dave turned his head to the side, unable to look at the empty shell that was still dressed like Kurt. That still smelled like Kurt. “For a little while.”  
  
  
“Shall I go now?”  
  
  
Dave forced out a breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw tight, the words getting stuck in his throat. “If you like.”  
  
  
Dave didn’t look up from the keyboard as he heard the door open and then shut as the last few notes of _Music of the Night_  lingered in the air.


End file.
